Peachy days!
by Courage-Earthworm'8
Summary: New friend, new enemy, secrets revealed, love love love, such a peachy day it is! Momoshiro Hira and Ayane Hira here to make love bloom between a certain meister. MAKA! MAKAxEVERYONE! lol. I suggest checking my bio. to read the the character descriptions :)
1. Chapter 1

"Take your seats everyone, I'll be introducing two new students." Stein said while entering the Class Crescent room, surprisingly not riding his computer chair.

Everyone went quiet at that intro.

…

"Um sir…. where are they?" A girl far from the left asked the professor.

Stein clicked his tongue and said… "MOMOSHIRO AND AYANE HIRA! GET YOUR BUTTS HERE THIS INSTANT!" Followed by the turning of his enormous screw in his head and a certain pigtailed girl and blue haired ninja widened their eyes.

Smoke appeared out of no where and….. beat box was heard…

"tsug tsug psst badabadadub tss….. budubdubdubdu ….." (goes on…)

The smoke gradually disappears, revealing two girls. The beat box was coming from a tall blonde girl, her eyes are closed. The other girl has a somewhat abnormal hair, half is red while the other half is blue, her eyes are also closed. She held an airmic* and started singing (eyes still closed)

"Hey hey hey, wazzup you homies, niggas got me like whaat. yea yeah My name is Momoshiro call me momo, here with my partnah Ayane Hira… Hira.. I'm just here to see Ma-" the singing girl, Momo, opened her eyes and stoped as she laid her eyes on the pigtailed girl. "-ka…"

….

"MAKA!" She yelled, comically jumping to Maka which was stopped by a thrown computer chair.

Everyone sweat dropped and looked at professor Stein, "I've had enough with this job. Ayane, is it, can you please carry your partner to the infirmary."

"Yes sir! On the way sir! Here I go sir!" Ayane put Momo at her back (piggy back style). "BYE BYE EVERYBODY!"

"Ugh I've had enough! Let's just dissect before I can't take this nonsense. Everybody take notes as I dissect this sea lion." The class where quiet, no random yelling from a certain ninja, and no complains from Maka on dissecting the poor animal.

TIME SKIP~~~~

"Okay don't forget to do your homework and please be at class on time regardless of any excuse, and yes I'm talking about your symmetry fits Kid. Everyone class is dismissed."

Once Stein dismissed the class, Maka hurriedly go down the chairs throwing over her shoulder a "Can you fix my stuff Soul? Thanks!" and exiting the classroom. Her gang* just looked at her bewildered by her abnormal behavior.

"What the hell is going on." Is the only thing Maka heard while she dashed out from the classroom. Maka went straight to the infirmary.

Once there she asked the nurse,Nygus, where Momoshiro Hira was situated. Nygus pointed at the far end curtained covered bed. She walked to the bed and went in to see Ayane drawing. Ayane looked at Maka and said "Oh! A visitor! And it's Maka!" Once the word Maka left Ayane's lips Momo shot up from bed, sitting up right. "MAKA -CHI! Oh Maka! I've missed you so much!" Momo exclaimed, gesturing a hug me*.

Maka went to the right side of the bed. "Oh Maka, I've got so many things to say to you! But first! Look at you! You're so beautiful! Just what I've expected! Oh Maka I've missed you so much! Infact I drew you! And all these new clothes! -sob-sob- sniff-sniff Makaa" At that point Maka embraced Momo tightly.

"I'm here now Momo, I've missed you too" Maka said, tears falling down her cheek.

**Author's note: **

**HELLO EVERYBODY! This is my first fanfic….. so please keep the negative reviews mild. Please be easy. I know the intro kinda sucks BUT I'LL IMPROVE! AND TO MAKE THE CHAPTER LONGER! I PROMISE! Well… OH The character description is on my bio. I'm not really good at describing so….. there! I'm uploading my stories for many reasons. I'm not going to do this author's note often, I'm just here to introduce myself and some guidelines. Well….**

**1* - Airmic- It's like holding a mic but in reality you're not holding one. It's like air guitar.**

**2*- Her gang- Those are Kid, Soul, Blackstar, Liz, Patty, Chrona, and Tsubaki.**

**Well…. ummm this is kinda awkward….. let me know what you think about this :) I'll be waiting….. lol. BYE!**


	2. Power explanation

**I suggest reading my bio to see the OCs character descriptions. :)**

**I do not own Soul Eater**

"_I'm here now Momo, I've missed you too" Maka said, tears falling down her cheek. _

They stayed like that for a few minutes, tears slowly stopping, Momo stops whaling only turning to small whimpers. Maka broke the hug to fully look on Momo's eyes, "You've grown so much Momo." A smile appearing on both of the girls' faces.

Suddenly the curtains, which separates the bed from the others, were slid open revealing a grinning blue haired ninja. "Momo! Nice to see my peasant still the same as usual!" He said.

Momo's eyes and hair suddenly turns red and says, "Well you haven't changed yourself as well." A smirk appearing on her face. "In fact it actually grown stronger. Fufufu if you know what I mean." By this time the gang went inside the space as well, only to see a completely red Black star. Momo's eyes and hair turning back to normal.

"Hey guys! I want you to meet a childhood friend of mine and Blackstar's." Maka said to the group.

"Name's Soul, Maka's partner." An albino boy said.

"Hi, my name's Tsubaki, Black star's weapon partner." A tall black haired girl said.

"Woah what the hell happened to your eyes! And and and your hair!" A tall girl with a short blonde hair suddenly yelled, pointing at Momo.

"It's bad to point at people Pa-... SO ASYMMETRICAL! WHAT KIND OF HUMAN BEING ARE YOU! YOUR HAIR! YOUR EYES! -(rant goes on)" A boy with black hair with three white stripes exclaimed.

"I'm sorry about these fools, nice to meet you. The names Elizabeth, call me Liz. The blonde girl is my sister, name's Patty. The one that called you assymetrical is my meister, Death the Kid, Kid for short" A tall blonde woman said.

"Ummm nice to meet you… too….. GASP! What is this! THESE! These red strings! Maka! My precious Maka! What have you gotten into!?" Momo shot out from the bed and got a grab of Maka shaking her vigorously.

"Momo- Don't let- Me- Maka chop you!" Maka said between the shaking.

"Red string? Color of the hair and eyes are changing, I'm sorry but what is happening?" Tsubaki asked. Maka finally escaped Momo's clutches, Ayane taking hold of Momo to make her stay.

"Momo, be a good girl and explain please." Ayane said sternly making Momo shiver.

"Umm I have this power, well… It's actually like looking at someone's soul but instead I see this red strings that are attached to a person's pinky. Umm…. I'm a bit confused in explaining this… If only a certain weapon release me from her death grip!" Momo said looking at Ayane. Which in turn making Ayane giggle and releasing her.

"As what I'm saying, I'll make this easy. I've got a target." She get's Blackstar as "target" to show demonstration. "Power one! The love power." Her hair and eyes turns red. "What I can see is that my target's pinky has a red string attached to it. I trace it down to the end which is also connected to a person's pinky." She then looks at Maka, grinning like a fool, Black star blushes a bit and then escaped Momo's grip, going to Soul's side.

"It means that my target has somewhat "feelings" for the person on the other end, it also signifies connection and how you do well or cooperate on the person." Momo ended.

"Oh! It's like the legend of the red string of fate?" Tsubaki asked.

"YEP! IT'S LIKE THAT!" Ayane yelled on Momo's ear making her stunned and grabbed a hold of her ear.

"You said power one, is there another?" Soul was the one who asked.

"The other one is the dead eye." Ayane replied, gesturing a head slice* in the 'dead' part. "She uses that in combat mode, she can see the opponent's weak points."

"Mind if I ask where you got these powers?" Kid asked, having calmed down with the help from his weapons.

"There was a "magic" accident. I currently don't want to talk about it though ~gomen~." Momo replied.

"You're Japanese?" Tsubaki asked once again, which Momo nodded as a yes.

"I think everyone's healthy here now. If you guys don't mind, can you continue talking outside the infirmary? Thanks" Nygus said while she entered the space and left before any one of them had the chance to speak.


	3. FASHION TIME

**BLURBADIPLOOPARDOOPA… … …. HELLO! I actually don't know what to do so…. YOLO! Tell me what you think…. if you have a brain! OOOoooohhh, burn. Lel, just joking. Just ate, so….. forgive. WELL.. Character descriptions' on my bio., I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. I love pies. ….. human centipede… hehe. ON TO THE STORY!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The group exited the infirmary with time to spare until lunch ends. (Let's just say Stein's lecture took the whole morning :)) ) They chatted while walking, mostly about getting to know more about the newcomers, the family background, more on Momo's powers, Ayane's "strange" behavior, how'd they met (_ basically they talked about the character desc. on my bio.)_The walk only lead them sitting on a grass field near the cafeteria. Maka was sitting on Momo's right side, next is Tsubaki, then Liz, They were forming a small circle. Soul and Kid are having their own conversation, not minding the circle of girls right beside and Ayane saw something at the field and went to investigate "it", BlackStar, intrigued by both of the females loud laughing, also went to look at "it". While the three childminded teens were playing around, the talk between the circle got serious. Serious were in Tsubaki held the face of pure shock, and Liz's face held ten times more than in Tsubaki. The other two boys just sat there, still idly chatting with each other, but then… "SERIOUSLY?!" Came in Liz high pitch squeel. Followed by:

"You're Monogame Rahichi? The youngest and most talented fashion designer? Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Yep, aww you flatter me, and freaking yeah" Momo answered the questions accordingly, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Wow, double identity and shizz. Why do you need to do that? Is it 'cause of your powers and stuff?" Asked Liz, pure curiosity seeping through her voice. From her tone Momo can tell her questions wouldn't come to a stop that easily.

"Well, I went to having a double identity since the day when we went outside DWMA, to keep witches, kishins, or any sort of magical beings from harming us. Aaand the fact that the ones who took us in doesn't know that we have… 'this'.." gesturing to her eyes in the word "this".

"No offense but, I still don't believe you. From what I know Monogame has long brown hair, always has this butler with her, and if you are really her, show me a dress made by her." Liz challenged the girl, which was accepted by Momo with full confidence.

"Okay then! The long brown hair was only a wig, it looks real, but it's fake. The pros of having a magical background of course. The butler was simply Ayane. Not to brag but, fashion is REALLY my thing. I can disguise anyone right here, right now. AND! To show you that I REALLY 'AM her." She turns aways from the group and somewhat rummages her pockets which seems like she's looking for something.

"... BEHOLD!" She exclaims, holding as what to be similar as to a skeleton button*.

"Wha-"

"Sssshhhh, let me finish!" Momo cut Liz off. She then turns to Maka head on.

"Do you still remember this, Maka?" A wicked grin appeared on Momo's face. It took a few seconds until Maka realizes what she's holding.

"Dear death, not on me." Maka pleaded, eyes showing pure horror.

"Too late my angel." There, Momo put the skeleton button on Maka's vest and "Poof!" Smoke came out around Maka, surrounding her until she can't be seen, it gradually disappeared showing a beautiful looking Maka wearing a short black shorts, black bra, black hoodie jacket with three yellow stripes on the left side of the hoodie, and black and yellow sneakers* All eyes were on her. Eyes full of shock. Especially to the guys. With this picture, the guys wouldn't classify Maka as being flat-chested anymore. Blushes crept on all boys. But soon hid it using their "own" technique, like BlackStar would just yell "Hey! Let me transform as well! A god should always be graced with nice clothes!", Soul's would just say "Changing in the middle of the field is not cool", and Kid's is "My cuff's are asymmetrical! I need to fix them!". The girls didn't notice them except for Momo.

Going back to Maka, her facial expression clearly portrays pure shock, embarrassment, and I'm-going-to-kill-Momo-later. Her face was beyond comparison to a tomato, heck if tomato was a person he would be crying by now. The other girls were astonished how beautiful the clothes was, and to the point they would comment on it and to the girl wearing them, saying "I never knew you had the nice body, Maka!" " You look beautiful!" and more praises.

"WAAAH MOMO! CHANGE ME BACK THIS INSTANT!" Maka demanded.

"But Makaa. You look soooo good. " Momo said, forming a puppy eyes.

"I said now! Or else.." She held up a rather huge book that spells D-E-A-T-H.

"Okay! Okay! Sheez…." Momo then presses the skeleton button, which is located on the back of the hoodie, and "poof!" Maka went back to her normal yellow vest attire.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Sorry but i have to end it here. Gotta sleep for prison, I mean, school :3**

**1* - Imagine one of Maka's skeleton hair bands, or whatever you call it. Just take of the band. :))))) I'm really bad at describing**

**2*- The costume is from Atsushi Ookubo, I forgot which chapter that was. That's one of my favorite- WHAT AM I SAYING. ALL ATSUSHI'S COSTUMES ARE TO-HELL AMAZING! ALL HAIL ATSUSHI!**

**Well, I do draw Maka costumes :)) Just visit my deviant art… which is I think is on my bio….. and… hmmmm review, tell me if all I'm doing is good.. or bad…. or right….? pm me if you think I'm bad and stuff. I'm really new at this so….. BANZAI! I would like to end this chapter with a joke…. What do you call a priest who's always sad? it's… DEPRESSED… haha get it? dePRIEST….. okay bye!**


	4. Resonate time!

**HELLO…. character description on my bio. (I'm really bad at describing), I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. I love….. me. Belated happy valentines everybody!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After the smoke evaporated, a big hard book slammed down Momo's head, making her fall face first to the ground. Patty let out a fit of laughter, making her fell on the floor and crack up like an idiot. Both Liz and Tsubaki comically sweat dropped at the scene. Ayane hurriedly went to Momo's side, holding her head up using her right hand and her left hand under her knees, saying "MOMO! NOOOOOO!" This made everybody laugh. The bell rang moments after. They all went to the class to start the afternoon lessons with ms. Marie. They were just in time to go to class, passing by ms. Marie which left them rushing, wouldn't want to be late.

"Take your seats everybody! Lesson's will begin in a minute." Says the blonde teacher walking up to the teachers table.

Maka sat beside Kid,Momo hurriedly sat right beside Maka, beating Soul in the process which in turn left him to sit beside Liz and Patty which were on top of Maka. After Kid, came Blackstar. On the other side of Momo is Ayane and Tsubaki.

"Okay class, today's lesson is about trying to resonate with each other. Not by meister to weapon, but weapon to weapon and meister to meister. This will help improve one's camaraderie with your fellow meister or weapon. This will also help in case of drastic measures, like when your weapon/meister is down or unavailable. " Ms. Marie explained, students went to look at each other, seeming to look already for a partner, noise gradually increasing, either academic noise or plain chit-chats.

"Listen up for the instructions!" The blonde professor clapped her hands. "Pair up with a partner, in 15 minutes, search for another partner. The manier you paired up with, the better. If ever you can't resonate with him/her, its best that you get to know each other by verbal means. Try to get in touch with your partner. I'll set a timer to know when to change partners. Now… commence activity! Have fun." Ms. Marie ended with a smile.

"MAKA CHI! Let's be partners!" Momo asked Maka excitedly. "Of course!" Was Maka's reply.

"Guess I'm stuck with you BlackStar" Kid said to BlackStar.

"What's with the gloom face my peasant? You nervous receiving my wonderful wavelength?" BlackStar replied.

"Yeah, I'm nervous in damaging my brain receiving your nonsense." following with the rolling of the eyes.

"Maka chiiii~ how do one resonate?" Momo asked with a (:3). The petite blonde just went shock.

"You don't know how to resonate? Then how'd you and Ayane fight?"

"Well… I let Ayane do all the work."

Maka sighed and shook her head. "That's not how a good partnership is made Momo." Momo felt guilty, eyes watering comically which made Maka chuckled. "I know you don't mean it, come on I'll teach you how to resonate."

"First, close your eyes." Maka closed her eyes, Momo followed.

"Feel your surroundings… Relax, make your breathing even. The next step would be easy for you since you can see other people's souls. For now calm your soul, I can sense it's very agitated." Maka said making a small glimpse at her best friend. After some seconds Momo finally spoke up, "I'm relax."

"Good, I'm going to demonstrate to you how to connect with a soul, once I'm done, you do it, okay?" Momo nodded as a reply.

Momo pov.

Maaaan, I hate closing my eyes… it's dark.. waaaahhhh Maka-chi~ is here, I'm sooo happy! Whoops! I need to calm down! Relax relax…. Whu- what's that feeling? It's like there's something poking….

"Accept it Momo, dontt hold back…" I hear Maka's sweet voice, I followed her.

Once I "accepted" it, there was a flash of light. How can there be light when my eyes are closed?! Then I hear something… It was faint but…. it's soothing…. "Mummuo…" Mumbo? Oh Dumbo, the elephant! "Stupid, I said Momo." Woah, that's Maka-chi's voice! "MAKA CHI! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHY IS IT LIKE I'M FLOATING IN A WHITE PLACE?!" "Don't shout! We're talking telepathically! My head's gonna bleed." I followed the voice, which was just behind me, so I turned around and saw her lovely figure. She looks the same but only barefooted. I looked down and I saw I'm also barefooted! "Coooool! Ooops, sorry Maka-chi~"

"Remind me to Maka chop you after the 15 mins. pairing." I shiverred at what she said… I don't like Maka chops… who doesn't...

"Sowwyyy, well…. what is this place? Does this always happen when you resonate?" She smiled. "No it's not. Actually you don't know what will happen if you resonate. Sometimes when you resonate flashbacks would appear. When I resonate with Soul, we went to a black room."

WOAH WOAH WOAH. Something snapped at me.

"SPEAKING OF SOUL!" I shouted. "VOLUME!" She said, clutching at her ears. Ooops forgot again.. I quickly apologized and she just waved her hand as to go on, on what I was gonna say.

"How do you feel about Soul?" I asked, excitement spilling in every word.

"Soul?... Feel?... Why ask that?" Maka chi's so cute when she's all confused. "Just tell me, what is Soul for you?"

"Well… Soul is-"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**I suppose that's a cliff hanger? Lel, me and my horrible attempts.**

**I'm actually happy with this chapter.. and at the same time not… Happy because this is the longest chapter I wrote, heck this is the longest story thing I ever wrote! Sad 'cause there is no character development. T.T Sorry. Next chapter, I promise! I'll make it interesting! BECAUSE MAKA PAIRS UP WITH A CERTAIN BLACK **


	5. Television Playground

**LOL I left the previous chapter saying "Paired up with a certain black" I was going to say, Maka is going to be paired up with a certain black haired hunky. Curse yeh google docs and slow internet!... WELL….. Character description is on my bio. I'm bad at describing as I'am bad at socializing… enjoy.**

**AND I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"_Well... Soul is-"_

"Riiiiiing -dead- riiiiiiiing - death- riiiiiing" An alarm set-off, signaling to partner up with another student, effectively cutting the resonance between the current partners, groans and sighs can be heard.

"Whoops! Time to change partners guys!" Ms. Marie said cheerfully.

"WHAT?! NO! AGH. MAKA CHI! WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER!" Momo asked Maka, hands placed on her head in frustration.

"Nope, the alarm already went off. Change partners everybody!" Ms. Marie cut in.

"Maybe next time Momo-chi." Maka said with an apologetic expression, Momo had a comical 'teary-eyed' effect.

A tap came from behind Momo, "Want to be partners next?" Momo looked at the source of it and found out that it was Kim, she hesitantly said yes.

_It's nice to see two of my best friends get together. I'm sure that they would get along fast. _Maka thought. Maka was brought out of her thoughts when she saw a finger tap her table. She looked up and saw Kid. "Partners?" Kid offered with a smile. Maka agreed and closed her eyes, Kid followed suit.

_Well this is totally different from my time with Momo. _Maka chuckled at that thought. Apparently, Maka is in a small playground, with the swings and seesaws, to the slides and the sand box, all was normal, but then looking deeper in the playground she saw a box television.

-_tick- tock- tick- tock_

She went near it, "What's a television doing here in a middle of a playground, and why does it seem that this is sooo familiar?" Maka thought out loud.

"Excuse me miss! What are you doing?" A familiar voice called out…. but a little childish-like… Maka quickly turned her head, so quickly, a snap can be heard. She was surprised when she was greeted by a so close Death the Kid. Both were shock from the close proximity, but neither one of them left there place.

"Woah Maka, you look like you've seen a ghost." Kid said, breaking the 'awkward' tension.

"No, I just heard something a while back, wait… now that I think about it… are you the one who called me miss with that 'childish' voice?" Maka asked, one eyebrow raising, curiosity and a tiny bit of peace in her troubling mind.

"Sorry but it's not me, I was actually chasing a little girl, but when she turned around the corner, she's gone, then I saw you. I was actually going to scare you but you suddenly turned.. Anything wrong?" Kid replied, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Umm… then…" Maka bowed her head, deep in thought.

"May I ask? What's that behind you?" Kid inquired. Maka quickly went out of the way so the young death god can see.

"Hmm, a television? In a playground?" Kid asked more to himself.

"I don't know why but it feels it's kinda familiar…" Maka scrunched up her nose, eyebrows knitted together.

"Funny it doesn't work.." Kid said, tinkering at it's buttons and adjustment knobs.

"Well duh reaper, it's because televisions needs electricity to operate and from what I can see, it's not plugged on to anything." Maka giggled, making the said reaper to blush from embarrassment and from her antics.

"Well some televisions don't need electricity, there's some that you can crank at it's lever and then there's battery powered ones and-" Kid fought back but was cut when Maka burst out laughing. "Kid! Hahaha… haha.. I know I know no need to be defensive! Hahaha!" Maka continued on with her laughter soon to be followed by the reapers own laugh. Their laugh was abruptly cut when the said television turned on, both teens went dead quiet, not even dare to look at the television, won't want sadako* to appear there.

"Mmmaka … tell me that's not the TV that turned on…" Kid, who is currently facing away from the TV, looking straight onto Maka's green eyes, beads of sweat slowly forming in Kid's temples.

"KKkiidd umm uhh don't scream if Sadako would grab your leg." Maka joked, Kid's eyes turned into wide saucers, come on, who isn't scared of that movie, even death gods have fears you know.

Both where ready to run when a voice resounded from the TV, "_Want to be friend?" _The teens slowly looked at the screen of the TV and watched, both feeling calmed.

The screen is blurry, only small details and pictures can be seen.

_-TV-_

"_Want to be friends?" voice sounds like it came from a small girl, but it was all -blur blur-, hand out stretched, like helping a person get up._

"_Why would you want to be friends with me?" A shaky boy voice said, rustling leaves can be seen, it seems that 'they' were under a tree._

"_Because…. dead…"_

"Dead?" Both teens said in unison. That's when they were snapped back to reality, the alarm went off, another partner is needed.

"Riiiiiing -dead- riiiiiiiing - death- riiiiiing"

"Doing great so far kids! On to the next partner!" Ms. Marie exclaimed gleefully.

Maka and Kid looked at each other, no exchange of words needed, both knowing that they would continue this at another time.

Maka looked at Kid's back, "HEY BLACKSTAR! PARTNER UP WITH ME!" Maka shouted at Black Star who was facing Kilik. He looked at her and said, "I CHOOSE WHO I WANT TO BE PAIRED UP WITH NE-" He was cut off by the venomous glare Maka gave off, caressing a hardbound book like a cat. He completely quieted and just closed his eyes. Maka smiled and then closed her eyes, nose raise up, feeling all high and mighty.

Kid chuckled at the scene, "Ne Kid!" A whisper called out, he looked at his left and saw Momo, he asked if she would like to be partners next and she agreed, grinning like a mad man. Kid felt a bit paranoid but then closed his eyes, Momo following suit.


End file.
